This invention relates generally to electronic devices, and is more particularly directed toward systems and methods for requesting energy curtailment through the use of communications with an electronic device.
Blackouts are sometimes caused because of a failure of the utility company""s power system. Sometimes a failure is caused by a malfunction in the system. In addition, certain events (e.g., a hurricane, tornado, lightning storm, etc.) can damage parts of the system that in turn result in a blackout or partial blackout. However, sometimes blackouts can be caused by a demand for power resources that exceeds the supply of power available. In times of peak usage, energy providers may be susceptible to blackouts or brownouts because of power shortages. Blackouts or brownouts may be avoided by instructing users of the system to reduce their power consumption during power shortages. In addition, power may be conserved by requesting that users of the system reduce their power consumption. It would be beneficial to use modern computer and communications technology to reduce the likelihood of power outages or shortages.
Computer and communication technologies continue to advance at a rapid pace. Indeed, computer and communication technologies are involved in many aspects of a person""s day. For example, many devices being used today by consumers have a small computer inside of the device. These small computers come in varying sizes and degrees of sophistication. These small computers include everything from one microcontroller to a fully-functional complete computer system. For example, these small computers may be a one-chip computer, such as a microcontroller, a one-board type of computer, such as a controller, a typical desktop computer, such as an IBM-PC compatible, etc.
Computers typically have one or more processors at the heart of the computer. The processor(s) usually are interconnected to different external inputs and outputs and function to manage the particular computer or device. For example, a processor in a thermostat may be connected to buttons used to select the temperature setting, to the furnace or air conditioner to change the temperature, and to temperature sensors to read and display the current temperature on a display.
Many appliances, devices, etc., include one or more small computers. For example, thermostats, furnaces, air conditioning systems, refrigerators, telephones, typewriters, automobiles, vending machines, and many different types of industrial equipment now typically have small computers, or processors, inside of them. Computer software runs the processors of these computers and instructs the processors how to carry out certain tasks. For example, the computer software running on a thermostat may cause an air conditioner to stop running when a particular temperature is reached or may cause a heater to turn on when needed.
These types of small computers that are a part of a device, appliance, tool, etc., are often referred to as embedded systems. The term xe2x80x9cembedded systemxe2x80x9d usually refers to computer hardware and software that is part of a larger system. Embedded systems may not have typical input and output devices such as a keyboard, mouse, and/or monitor. Usually, at the heart of each embedded system is one or more processor(s).
Embedded systems may be used to control or monitor the use of certain resources. For example, an embedded system may be used to control and/or monitor the power used, the water used, the temperature, the lighting, etc. Benefits may be realized through the use of embedded systems to control and/or monitor the use of resources.
A curtailment module is disclosed for enabling an energy provider to send a request to curtail energy use to a user. The curtailment module includes an interface for electronic communications with a temperature control device. A paging module is used to receive the request from the energy provider through a paging network. The curtailment module also includes a processor in electronic communication with the paging module for receiving the request from the paging module. Memory is also included and is in electronic communication with the processor for storing a curtailment message and history data. The curtailment module also includes a sound component in electronic communication with the processor for outputting an audio verification. A code generator is stored in the memory and executable by the processor to generate a verification code using the curtailment message and the history data as inputs. The code generator also generates the audio verification based on the verification code to verify whether the request was followed.
The memory of the curtailment module may be programmed for particular tasks. For example, the memory may be programmed with instructions to cause the curtailment module to receive the request from the energy provider. In addition, the memory may be programmed with instructions for communicating with the temperature control device. Further, the memory may be programmed to cause the processor to store history data relating to the temperature control device. The memory may also be programmed with instructions to generate a verification code to verify whether the request was followed. The verification code instructions may use a device ID, the history data and/or a curtailment message in generating the verification code.
Embodiments of the curtailment module may also include a display for outputting information to the user and an input device for enabling the user to enter a user input. The verification code may be displayed to the user using the display.
The sound component may include a speaker. The code generator may cause audio verification sound to be output through the speaker. Further, the code generator may cause DTMF sound to be output through the speaker.
The temperature control device may be used to control the temperature of a structure remotely located from the energy provider. The structure broadly includes any structure at a location that uses a heating unit and/or a cooling unit to affect the temperature of the structure.
Various embodiments of the curtailment module are contemplated. For example, in one embodiment the curtailment module may be a combination temperature-control curtailment module. The combination temperature-control curtailment module may be used by a user to control the temperature. In addition, the combination temperature-control curtailment module may be used for enabling an energy provider to send a curtailment message to a remote structure and for verifying whether the user curtailed his or her energy use.
A method is also disclosed for requesting that energy use be curtailed at the structure and for verifying curtailment. The method includes creating a curtailment message to send to the structure, sending the curtailment message to the structure through a pager network, receiving the curtailment message by a curtailment module at the structure, displaying the curtailment message at the structure, monitoring the temperature control device in electronic communication with the curtailment module, saving history data that relates to settings from the temperature control device, generating a verification code that verifies whether the curtailment message was followed, generating an audio verification based on the verification code, and displaying the verification code at the structure for the user.